This invention relates to clutch brakes of the type employed in heavy duty highway vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to readily replaceable clutch brakes and to mechanisms designed to facilitate their removal and installation.
The prior art offers a number of interlocking clutch brakes of the type referred to as "replaceable". Most however are relatively expensive to manufacture, and require relatively complex apparatus for their manufacture and use. Several of the devices are easily installed, but difficult to remove after installation. One of such "replaceable" devices, for example, requires the use of spot welding for installation of a clutch brake on a clutch shaft but subsequently requires the use of a torch to cut the used clutch brake from the shaft as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,450. A more convenient system would avoid any use of welding, and would preferably require only the use of a single hand-operated tool for both assembly and disassembly.